


A Little Bit of Comfort

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: A little bit of comfortYutae, Dojae, Yujae, MarkHyuckAngst, Prince AU, OmegaverseCrowned prince Taeyong was betrothed to the prettiest omega Yuta who wanted freedom rather than commitment. When royal guard Jaehyun offered to take Yuta out of the palace, the omega agreed and left his supposed mate. Little did they know, that the freedom granted to them is at the cost of two lives who were left to suffer for their comfort.





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Just angst. Ending will depend on how people will perceive this.   
> POVs would be focused on Taeyong and Doyoung more than Jaehyun and Yuta.

Taeyong looked at his window with a frown as he watched two figures escape through the palace gates. He was not dumb, he was not stupid, he was but that.

 

“Should we call in the royal guards?” Johnny, a Royal guard assigned to the crowned prince asked next to him.

 

 

“No, let them be. I am sure if Yuta wanted to mate with me, he wouldn’t escape like what he did.” Taeyong answered and left the window to walk towards the door of his study. “Prepare to groom Mark, he’ll take the title of crowned prince.” Taeyong informed Johnny who nodded and opened the door for his charge.

 

 

“Better inform Kun and Doyoung yourself.” Johnny said and Taeyong nodded.

 

They entered another study where Doyoung, his personal adviser, Kun, his personal medic and Ten, his translator and stylist were discussing the newest projects that the crowned prince will be proposing in the up coming council meeting.

 

“Doyoung, I want you to train Renjun with the crowned prince protocol. Kun, Start training Dejun of the medical protocols and Ten, start training Jaemin and Hendery to take over. Johnny, personally train Lucas and Jeno. Jungwoo would step up as the Consort’s in-waiting along with Chenle, Yangyang and Jisung would be his guards.” Taeyong instructed and Ten stood up to face the friend but Johnny held him by his wrist.

 

 

“You’re not making any sense Taeyong.” Ten snapped and Taeyogn looked at him dead in the eye.

 

“Yuta had left with Jaehyun, and that leaves me little time to turn over everything to Mark.” Taeyong said and Ten gasped and stepped back.

 

“you’re joking right?” Ten asked and Taeyong shook his head. “Why would you let him go? You know you’re going to mate soon.” Ten asked, trying to seek a valid explanation from the prince.

 

 

“Yuta left at his own will. I allowed it.” Taeyong answered and turned to leave.

 

 

“Help me understand Taeyong.” Ten shouted and Taeyong clenched his fists and faced the friend.

 

 

“Would it be better if I forced him to stay? Would he be happy to be mated to someone who curtailed his freedom? I don’t think it would be a happy marriage Ten.” Taeyong answered and Ten started sobbing. “Doyoung, a word with you please.” He then addressed the adviser who nodded and followed him out of the study and back to the prince’s personal study.

 

 

They sat across each other, melancholy clearly seen on both of their faces. Doyoung bowed his head and apologized to the prince.

 

 

“It’s not your fault Doyoung, we both know it.” Taeyong said but Doyoung smiled bitterly and shook his head.

 

 

“I should’ve at least stopped them.” Doyoung said and Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“What good will it do Doyoung? I know that you are hurting for a while now and I am sorry if this selfish action of mine will also affect you.” Taeyong apologized and bowed his head.

 

 

“I knew it was coming, just not this soon. I will prepare Renjun the best I could your majesty.” Doyoung said and Taeyong pulled his friend into a tight embrace.

 

 

“I really am sorry Doyoung but you are not alone in this okay? We will brave this through until the end.” Taeyong assured him and Doyoung nodded.

 

 

“Thank you Taeyong hyung.” Doyoung said and patted his shoulder before he left. “I’ll arrange everything with Kun.” Doyoung said and left the prince to his thoughts.

 

 

Taeyong knew Yuta wanted freedom, something a title would not allow him, and he was willing to give that to Yuta at the cost of his own. He looked at the imprint of a feather on his wrist and sighed, why did he fall for an omega who wanted to spread his wings?

 

 

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he could have stopped him but he didn’t and he knew deep down why he had no heart to do it.

 

 

“Why are you stepping down?” Mark entered the room without pre-amble and Taeyong faced his brother with a placid face.

 

 

“I have to.” Taeyong replied simply and it made Mark angrier than he first heard of the summon.

 

 

“Give me a good reason hyung.” Mark demanded and all the explanation that he was to give was giving him headaches. “Is it about Yuta?” Mark asked and Taeyong did not respond leaving Mark the confirmation that he had been asking. “What did he do now hyung? What did he want?” Mark was screaming and it did not sit right with Taeyong.

 

 

“Respect him.” Taeyong glared at his brother.

 

 

“I will not respect someone who does not deserve it.” Mark spat back and Taeyong sighed.

 

 

“You do not need to concern yourself with him, he’s gone.” Taeyong replied and Mark furrowed his brows at the statement.

 

 

“What do you mean gone?” Mark asked.

 

 

“He left.” Taeyong replied simply.

 

“He couldn’t leave. Why would he? And you let him go? Hyung are you crazy?” Mark was furious.

 

“I did let him go.” Taeyong said firmly.

 

“Are you crazy? This is suicide!” Mark ran a frustrated hand on his hair and looked at his brother. “Why?” He gasped out and Taeyong just wrapped an arm around his brother and cradled his head towards his body and kissed the top of the younger’s head.

 

 

“You’ll understand why once you find your mate.” Taeyong merely said and Mark wrapped his arm around his brother and sobbed. “Do this for me Mark.” Taeyong muttered and the younger nodded. “Thank you.” Taeyong said sincerely.

 


	2. Turnover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: before I forgot, this was set on a sort of medieval period so there are no technology whatsoever.
> 
>  

 

 

\---

Doyoung eyed the mark on his wrist, something that he was given as a promise. He felt nostalgic remembering that day but it left a bitter note on his tongue knowing that the promise had been broken. It was his fault though, allowing himself to be imprinted at such a young age, blindly trusting the words of a newly presented alpha who promised to be his mate come time. He closed his eyes and held back the tears, this was not the time to be emotional. He heard a knock and Renjun entered, bowing to Doyoung who smiled at the precious omega.

 

 

“You called for me hyung?” Renjun asked and Doyoung nodded and let him sit on the chair in front of him.

 

 

“Have a seat Renjun, I would like to discuss the turnover protocols.” Doyoung explained and Renjun gaped at him.

 

 

“Why would it commence hyung? Is Taeyong hyung stepping down?” Renjun asked, well aware of the protocols in the palace as he has learned it since he could remember.

 

 

“Yes, Mark had been summoned.” Doyoung explained.

 

 

“Why?” Renjun was smart and inquisitive, a trait that Doyoung loved about the omega who had been strong and ruthless for his status. He had handpicked Renjun himself when he they were searching for worthy candidates to be Mark’s adviser and Doyoung had not regretted the decision whatsoever.

 

 

“Yuta hyung had left, and we both know what entails of it.” Doyoung’s words were clipped but Renjun understood what was not explicitly spoken.

 

 

“It’s…” Renjun chose his words, he didn’t want to cross a line and hurt someone. “unfortunate.” He settled and looked at Doyoung in the eyes, and saw sadness way above everything else. “How long?” Renjun asked and Doyoung shook his head.

 

 

“I am not sure, three months at least.” Doyoung replied and Renjun nodded. “We’ll start tomorrow Renjun, rest up.” Doyoung instructed and Renjun nodded.

 

 

“You too hyung, you deserve it most.” Renjun said and bid his goodbye.

 

 

Doyoung smiled bitterly and turned to his desk, pulling the drawers and taking out a journal he had kept for a long time. The pages were worn out but it kept Doyoung’s thoughts and emotions that he could not tell others. It was an item so dear to him that he cared for it like his own child. He took out a quill and turned to a fresh page and with graceful ease, wrote down his thoughts that bothered him.

 

 

_It has been done. What I fear had come and this time, it will bring forth my own demise. I wish not to involve Prince Taeyong into this, but it was inevitable. I wish that it could have just been me, but alas, I had to drag down his majesty. I do ask for forgiveness on my wrongdoing, and that my passing should console those whom I afflicted._

Doyoung allowed the ink to dry before closing the journal to keep hidden once more, only to be uncovered when the time comes. Doyoung looked out of the window and sighed as he watched the setting sun. It has been a long time coming and if he was being honest with himself, he feared it now more than ever. He took a step back and walked out of his room to resume his duty to his prince, until his last breath, he will serve Taeyong with all his might.

 

 

\- - -

The palace was silent in respect to the news of Taeyong stepping down, years of discipline had taught the people to shut their mouths when needed, and this one was one of them. Taeyong is dearly loved because of his personality, a strong leader but a person with a soft heart, so to hear him step down was a cause of mourning for everyone. For two sets of people however, it was chaos waiting to happen.

 

 

“Good morning.” Taeyong greeted and two sets of courts bowed at him. ‘as ou have been briefed, I will be stepping down and handing over the crown to Mark  the soonest possible.” Taeyogn turned to his brother who had his head down. “I do believe in his own court as you have the best mentors but to transition both courts, I am asking for mine to aide Mark’s .” Taeyong smiled and turned to Renjun.

 

 

“You are a person with a strong sense of justice and mind that is beyond your years, I beg of you Renjun, to be my brother’s wise voice.” Taeyong said and Renjun bowed low.

 

 

“I will do that your majesty.” Renjun replied.

 

 

“Donghyuck?” Taeyogn called out and the boy stepped  forward and away from his twin brother. “I entrust my brother to you.” Taeyong said and both Mark and Donghyuck looked at him with wide eyes. “It is not a secret, your feelings and attraction is quite obvious to everyone but the two of you. I know that I should not step in but it is a drastic time.” Taeyong apologized and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Be Mark’s sun.” He finished and Donghyuck hugged the prince tightly as tears fell from his eyes.

 

 

“I do not wish to continue with the melancholy, it is inevitable that this will happen. I wish for nothing but happiness for the remaining time that I have. Kun?” He called out and the medic bowed his head. “I relieve you of any burden, and if I ask, I will allow you to break the medic’s code.” Taeyong said and Kun sighed.

 

 

“Of course your majesty.” Kun replied with a heavy heart.

 

 

“I guess that this is all, we shall start the preparations for the turnover.” Taeyong clapped his hand once and dismissed his court.

 

 

“I am still not liking this.” Mark told his brother but they both knew that it won’t change a thing.

 

“I know Mark.” Taeyong said and led his brother out of the room to turn over his own work to him.

 

“You can do a lot of things to prevent this hyung.” Mark insisted.

 

 

“I will ask you one thing Mark, Please answer me honestly.” Taeyong said as they walked down the corridor. “If Donghyuck asked you for freedom, would you let him go?” Taeyong asked and Mark furrowed his brows. “If you knew that Donghyuck desired freedom and to explore the world, would you tie him down to you and keep him by your side knowing that this would make him unhappy?” Taeyong continued and Mark was left contemplating on the answer. “Once you figure it out, tell me your answer.” Taeyong smiled and opened his office and went inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I am not putting up the warning just yet but should it happen, please be warned, there can be some major character death. But this is tentative and will be based on how people perceive the direction should go. Please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> I will get to Yuta and Jaehyun come the succeeding chapters as it is unfair that we only see Taeyong’s and Doyoung’s side of the story. But as initially stated, the story will have more insight on these two major characters.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I perceived this to be a short story so it will end sooner than later.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading !
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
